


first

by sugaplumvisions



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grey-Asexual Kravitz, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), just the shmoopiest sex, nonbinary taako, trans kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: After the apocalypse-that-wasn't, Taako and Kravitz find a quiet moment together to show their love.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaWOOPa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/gifts).

After the apocalypse-that-wasn't, Taako is visibly drooping. He’s exhausted, and even though elves don’t usually need to sleep, Kravitz can read the signs that he probably will need to, this time. 

“Hey, Bones,” Taako says, draping his arm over his shoulder. Kravitz doesn’t comment on how it’s probably to remain standing. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Kravitz says, pressing a kiss to Taako’s incredibly soft lips. “You look exhausted.” 

“I feel it too,” Taako says. “Istus, I need sleep.” 

“Can I take you home?” Kravitz says. 

Taako grins and waggles his eyebrows. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask that, lover boy.” 

Kravitz doesn’t exactly need sleep either, but he wouldn’t complain about some right about now. The sooner he got to a bed, the better. Kravitz gathers Taako up into his arms. “Come on, beautiful. Let’s get you home.” 

Taako blushes at the bridal carry. 

“I’m not exactly a wilting flower, you know,” he says. 

“I’m not saying you are,” Kravitz says. “But, you know, I can make portals.” He carves one out with his scythe to Taako’s room at the Bureau of Balance. 

“You’re the best,” Taako says, reaching up to kiss his cheek. 

“I’m just trying to take care of my boyfriend,” Kravitz says as he steps through the portal. 

They’re there, then, in Taako’s room, by way of the astral plane. There’s a slight tugging sensation in Taako’s gut, like every time he planar travels, but it’s not unpleasant, merely present. 

“You’re in my room,” Taako says. 

“We are,” Kravitz says. 

“We’re alone,” Taako says. 

“For now.” Kravitz blushes. 

“Anything could happen.” Taako grins. 

What happens, in fact, is that Taako climbs into bed and pats the spot next to him. 

“Come on, Kravitz,” he says. “I’m sleepy.” 

“I should…” Kravitz says, motioning for the door. 

“You should stay,” Taako says. “No funny business tonight, just cuddles.” 

Kravitz tries not to dwell on the weight of “tonight,” on the subtle promise of something more in the morning. Or maybe the afternoon. Hell, maybe the evening. He’s too tired to be horny, and figures he will be for a good long while.

“Are you sure?” Kravitz asks. 

“As sure as I’ve been of anything,” Taako says, and smiles at him. 

“Then I suppose I could stay.” 

“You suppose?” Taako asks. 

“I could stay,” Kravitz says. He smiles back at Taako and climbs into bed. They’re filthy and sweaty but they don’t care, just snuggling into each other to chase the nightmares away. 

“Here, c’mere,” Taako says, arranging themselves so that he’s the little spoon and draping Kravitz’ arm over him. 

“Sweet dreams, Taako dearest,” Kravitz says, pressing a kiss to Taako’s hair. 

Taako is already asleep. 

The next morning, when Kravitz awakes, Taako is gone. 

“Taako?” he calls. 

A voice grumbles from the bunk above him. “Kravitz? Is that you?” 

“Magnus!” Kravitz says. “I was just…leaving.” 

“No you weren’t,” Taako says, walking into the room. His hair is styled in a long braid, and he looks sparkling clean. There’s only so much that magic can do to clean you; there comes a point when you need a proper bath. “You were just about to take a bath.” 

“Don’t wake me up again,” Merle mutters from the opposite bunk. 

“Sorry,” Kravitz says. “I forgot you two would be here.” He walks into the bathroom and sees that Taako has already drawn a bath for him. He’ll have to thank him later. 

He thinks about Taako as he soaks in the bath, about how kind he is to him, about his smile, the way that he pretends not to care but cares _so very much._ The fact that he’s saved pretty much every world there is just comes as a bonus. 

He’s almost surprised when he finds himself lazily hardening. Sex isn’t exactly something he’s thought about…oh, ever? before Taako. He just didn’t work that way. Sure, when he was a human he’d had his needs. But he’d not felt the need to enlist anyone else in satisfying them, merely a vibrator and perhaps a dildo on a daring day. In death, he’d felt more comfortable with his body, being able to arrange it to his likening and immediately using that power to remove his breasts and gain a penis, but Kravitz had never bothered to actually use his dick for anything but pissing standing up. 

Until now, when suddenly it’s rock hard and demanding in the water beneath him. He cautiously reaches down and wraps his hand around it, and almost jolts at the electric shock that goes through him. 

“Fuck,” he mutters. “Taako.” 

He lets his hand wander around his as-of-yet unmapped cock, feeling along the shaft, pulling back the foreskin and teasing at the slit, tracing the line of the head… It all feels good, all feels too-much-not-enough. It would feel so much better if it was Taako, and that thought sends a wave of pleasure through him that’s strong enough that he pulls his hand away, not keen to come in the water he’s currently soaking in. 

He leans his head back to soak his locs, letting the water lap around him as he enjoys the feeling of lust simmering in his stomach. It’s a new and fledgling thing, and he welcomes it in, wanting to feel everything for Taako that he can. Taako deserves the world. And good sex. Really good sex. God, he hopes he’ll be good at sex.   
After a few minutes, he reaches for the shampoo and lathers it into his scalp, rubbing it gently into his locs. He lets the shampoo sit for a bit, then lets the bath drain, running the clean water over his locs as it rises, rinsing them thoroughly. 

“Bones?” Taako’s voice floats in. “You almost done?” 

“Just rinsing my hair, sweetheart!” Kravitz says. “I’ll be right there.” 

“Taako, be _quiet,” _Merle grumbles. “Some of us are trying to sleep here!” 

He finishes rinsing and stands, casting a spell to dry himself and his hair with a flick of his wrist. 

Taako has been kind enough to lay out some of Magnus’s spare clothes for him, the only ones that can accommodate his height, and while they’re not his preferred black, and hang obscenely loosely, exposing his collarbones and half his shoulder, he relishes the feeling of being finally, truly _clean._

“All done,” Kravitz whispers as he walks into the room. 

“C’mon,” Taako says, grabbing Kravitz’s hand. Kravitz just goes along for the ride as he is pulled out of the room. “Let’s go somewhere there’s not two sleeping lugheads.” “Where are we going?” Kravitz asks. 

“Just next door,” Taako says. He grabs something out of the bag he’s got on his back. 

“Isn’t that…Merle’s pack?” Kravitz asks. 

“Maybe so.” Taako grins. “He won’t miss it for a bit. Besides, I need this.” 

He reveals what he’s holding: a small garden gnome. 

“Well, glad to see I wasn’t around for saving the world,” the garden gnome says. Kravitz startles. 

“It’s alive?” he asks. 

“Twice a day, baby!” Taako says. “And it picks locks too!” 

“Glad to see old Ernest wasn’t important enough to justify being part of the big old story,” the gnome—Ernest?—says as he gets to work on picking the lock of the room next door. 

“There’s nobody…living in there, right?” Kravitz asks, motioning to the room they’re currently breaking into. 

“Nope! I’ve gotten into here a billion times when I needed a little privacy.” 

Kravitz tries fervently not to imagine what Taako would need privacy for, but finds himself hardening again anyway. 

“Cha boy has needs,” Taako says, and shoots a wink at Kravitz, thereby killing any hope he had of not pitching a tent in Magnus’s pants. At least they’re loose enough that it’s not completely obvious what’s happening. Not that Taako would presumably mind, considering they were breaking into a room to, presumably, have sex. 

“That’s disgusting,” Ernest says. “You’re telling me I’ve been breaking into this room for you so you can whack off?” 

“Yup!” Taako says gleefully. 

“I hope you’re ashamed of yourself,” Ernest says as the lock clicks open. 

“Absolutely not,” Taako says as he shoves Nitpicker back into Merle’s pack. 

“I’ll be right back, babe,” Taako says. “I got to give this back to Merle. Or, more like drop it off before Merle notices. Make yourself comfortable?” He stretches up to press a decidedly unchaste kiss to Kravitz’s lips, biting at his bottom lip to ask for entry, darting his tongue ever-so-slightly into Kravitz’s mouth when his lips fall slack and open and wanting. 

“Yeah,” Kravitz says when Taako pulls back. It’s about all the words he can think of. 

He walks into the now-unlocked room and sits down in the armchair in the corner. He wonders if he should strip, but then thinks that Taako might want to strip him. So he sits and waits in an empty room, his anxiety going wild. What if he wasn’t good enough at sex and Taako left him? What if he couldn’t figure out what to do? 

“Listen,” Taako says when he comes back into the room. “I know when I took off the glamour you thought you I’d told you everything there was to see about me, but that’s not quite everything. And you got to promise not to freak out and run away. At least give me a chance, okay?” 

“Taako, there is literally nothing you could say that would make me any less in love with you.” 

“Okay,” Taako says, and lets out a deep sigh. “Because it’s broke bad when I told people before. But…you’re about to find out whether I tell you or not. See, when I was born, people thought I was a girl. I had, y’know, the expected bits.” 

“Wait, is that all?” Kravitz says, and laughs. “Because me too, love.” 

“You?” Taako looks at Kravitz with something like wonder, something like adoration. “I thought you could not get any more perfect for me, and here you go being trans too.” 

“How can I be respectful of you?” Kravitz asks, overwhelmingly glad that he didn’t choose to strip. 

“I still have my original bits,” Taako says. “Sometimes I’ve got a dick, because magic, but most of the time I just…don’t feel it? It’s just not quite right for me, ya know? When it comes down to it, I’m not exactly all boy…” He trails off. “I think sometimes I’m kind of in the middle somewhere. Or somewhere different altogether. I don’t mind being seen as a guy, but it’s not exactly what I am.” 

“Thank you for trusting me,” Kravitz says. “What do you want me to refer to everything as?” 

“Clit or dick is fine,” Taako says. “And I call it my cunt. What about you?” 

“First thing when I started being able to control my form, I got a cock,” Kravitz says. “So dick, or cock, or penis I guess, even though that’s kind of a weird word, or really whatever people use to talk about dicks with.” He shrugs. “Whatever you want, baby.” 

Taako grins and claps his hands. “So now the hard part’s over,” he says. “Let’s get to the fun part!” 

“Wait,” Kravitz says. “There’s…one more thing I should probably tell you.” 

“Hm?” Taako says, cocking his head at him. 

“This is…” he blushes. “This is my first time.” 

Taako grins almost predatorily. “You mean I get to break you in, sweetheart? Oh, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

“I might not know how to do things,” Kravitz cautions. 

“I’ll teach you,” Taako says. “Don’t you worry about a thing.” He stands and walks up to where Kravitz is sitting, sitting down on his lap so that his head is just above Kravitz’s. “Just c’mere.” 

They crash their lips into each other and Kravitz groans. 

“Taako, baby, I love you,” he says when Taako pulls back for air. 

“I love you too,” Taako says, grinding down against Kravitz’s hardening cock. 

“Shit,” Kravitz says as Taako’s ass makes contact with his almost painfully hard dick. “Don’t stop.” 

Taako grins down at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He dips back down to claim his lips again, gently asking for permission to enter Kravitz’s mouth. Kravitz moans as Taako grinds against him and Taako jumps at the chance, slipping his tongue into Kravitz’s mouth and mapping out each nook and cranny. Kravitz’s confidence increases the longer they kiss and he dares to thrust his tongue into Taako’s mouth. If the way Taako grinds down harder against his cock and lets out a breathy gasp is any indication, he’s doing something right. 

“Baby, sweetheart, love of my life,” Kravitz says after a few minutes of kissing. “Darling. I really don’t want to come in Magnus’s pants.” 

“We can have a lot more fun than that,” Taako says. “What do you want, angel?” 

Kravitz wraps his arms around Taako and buries his face in his chest, saying something intelligible. 

“Baby boy, you’re going to have to be a little clearer than that.” 

“It’s embarrassing,” Kravitz says. 

“The first time I met you I made you into tentacle porn,” Taako says. “I think we’re beyond getting embarrassed at the weird shit we want to do to each other.” 

Kravitz ducks his head and mumbles, “I want to eat you out.” 

Taako’s pupils blow out big and dark. He reaches for Kravitz’s chin and pulls it up so Kravitz is looking at him. “Oh, _baby,” _Taako says. “So precious for me. So perfect. Baby I don’t know what I did right to get you but I’m never letting you go.” He stands up and slowly takes off his shirt, revealing a richly rolling expanse of terra-cotta skin that Kravitz can’t wait to get his hands all over. He rucks his skirt up to reveal lace panties, and that’s it. Kravitz has died again. This is heaven. 

“Keep your eyes on me, sweetheart,” Taako says as he shimmies the panties down his legs. “I like to put on a show.” 

Kravitz kneels in front of Taako and pushes him down on the bed. “_Darling,_” he says, spreading Taako’s lips with one hand and with the other, gently tracing over his clit. Taako bucks his hips up into the touch. 

“Shit, baby, keep doing that.” 

Emboldened, Kravitz traces a languid circle around Taako’s dick. 

“So beautiful, so beautiful for me,” Kravitz says. “Can’t believe you want this with me. Can’t believe you’re mine.” 

“All yours,” Taako says, gasping and trying hard to keep his hips still. 

“Such a beautiful boy for me,” Kravitz says, and ducks his head down to lick a stripe from Taako’s cunt up into his clit. He thinks this might be his new favorite taste, sweet and salty and undeniably_Taako._

“Fuck!” Taako said, his hips grinding up into Taako’s face. “Baby, please!” 

“What do you need, Taako?” Kravitz asks. 

“Suck my dick,” Taako says. “Please, fuck, put your fingers in me and suck my dick.” 

Kravitz puts a finger inside Taako’s hot, slick cunt and thrusts. 

“Curl it up, sweetheart,” Taako says. “Just—fuck—” He swears as Kravitz obliges. “Just like that.” 

Kravitz gently thrusts up into Taako’s heat and dips his head down to suck at his clit. 

“You taste so good, baby,” he says, grinning up at Taako with slick covering the bottom half of his face. 

“Shit, Krav, don’t stop,” Taako says. “Suck and use your tongue?” 

“So gorgeous,” Kravitz mumbles into Taako’s folds. He sucks Taako’s engorged clit into his mouth and hums happily around it as he continues to curl his finger up insistently at Taako’s g-spot. 

Taako’s hands quest down to Kravitz’s locs. “Can I pull your hair, baby?” he asks. Kravitz groans around Taako’s dick at the prospect, and then gets his wits about him enough to remember to respond. “Mmhmm,” he says, still swirling his tongue around the tip of Taako’s clit in tight circles. 

Taako grips his hands into Kravitz’s locs like a drowning man gripping a life preserver. “Fuck, baby, more please,” he says. “Please, another finger.” 

“Mmmhmm,” Kravitz responds as he continues to suck and lick at his clit. He slips another finger into his impossible heat and continues to curl them. 

“Baby I’m gonna come,” Taako says. “I think I’m gonna…” He swears. “Fuck!” He shakes around Kravitz’s fingers and feels himself let go completely as he squirts all over Kravitz’s face. “Kravitz!” he moans as he shakes through his orgasm, Kravitz insistently sucking and fucking him though it. 

“Fuck, baby, baby hey,” Taako pulls his head up after his orgasm shakes through its final throes. “Too much, sweetheart,” he says. 

“Shit, sorry,” Kravitz says, obediently letting Taako pull him up his body. 

“No, no, honey you did so good. You did amazing.” And Kravitz absolutely blooms under Taako’s praise. Taako smirks as he looks down to see Kravitz’s cock twitch against his stomach. 

“Oh, you like that, sweetheart? My precious angel? You did so good for me. I can’t believe you’ve never done this before, baby.” 

“I had a little practice with myself, at least,” Kravitz says, shrugging. 

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t able to suck your own dick six ways to Sunday,” Taako says. “Good lord, baby. You’re incredible.” 

Kravitz’s eyes go half-lidded as Taako pulls him in for a kiss. “My good boy,” Taako mutters as he pulls back just enough to breathe, foreheads pressed together. Kravitz _whines._

“Oh sweetheart,” Taako says. “You’ve been so patient for me. Baby, can I touch you?” 

Kravitz whimpers and nods. “Please,” he gasps. “Please, Taako.” 

Taako climbs down Kravitz’s body and in one fluid movement, swallows down half his cock. Kravitz wails, tries desperately not to buck up into his mouth, only half succeeding, but then Taako’s hands are at his hips, holding him down, and _oh_ that’s something they are going to have to explore later. 

“Fuck, baby, love your cock,” Taako says, pulling off and licking around the head. He wraps a hand around the base and begins to slowly jack him off, mouth sliding down to meet his hand as he goes. 

Kravitz is in his own private heaven as Taako moves his hand and mouth on his erection, with his free hand coming up to gently play with his balls. _Fuck_ he did not expect his balls being fondled to send a shock wave of pleasure straight to his cock. 

“Shit, Taako, sweetheart, you’re doing so good.” 

Taako groans around his cock, and Kravitz redoubles his praise. 

“Baby, darling, honey, love, you’re amazing, you’re incredible, you’re so wonderful, fuck Taako, I don’t deserve you but oh god will I spend the rest of eternity trying to.” 

Taako pulls back from where he’s sucking him but keeps moving his hand. 

“Kravitz, love, don’t you dare say that,” Taako says, kissing along his thigh as he talks. “You deserve the whole world and more.” 

“But you? Taako? There’s no one in the universe who deserves you.” 

“That’s a lie, baby, because you do.” Taako nips at his thigh, sucks in a bruise. 

Kravitz throws back his head. 

“Baby I’m so close,” he says. “Fuck, I wanted to last longer, but you’re so _perfect.” _

_“Good,” _Taako says. “Want you to come for me, baby boy.” 

“Taako, Taako, baby, can I ask for one thing?” Kravitz asks, cheeks aflame. 

“Anything you want, precious,” Taako says, punctuating the statement with a kiss to Kravitz’s cock. 

“Can you take off the glamour? I want to see you.” 

Taako shudders, and it’s not till he surges up to kiss Kravitz hard and bruising, tears falling onto his face, that Kravitz realizes he’s crying. 

“How the hell do I deserve you?” Taako says, and kisses the answer off of Kravitz’s lips. He dismisses the glamour with a wave of his free hand, and Kravitz can finally see his boyfriend’s true face as Taako grips Kravitz’s cock firmly and jacks it once, twice, three times, and then Kravitz is coming between them, shaking, gasping out his first orgasm since he died. 

“Taako, baby,” Kravitz says as he comes down from the high. “You’re some kind of magic.” 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Taako says, and snorts. 

“You know what I mean,” Kravitz says, and kisses him again. 

“And miss the chance to give you shit?” Taako says. 

“Hrm.” Kravitz wraps his arms around Taako. “No shit-talking in the afterglow.” 

“Fine,” Taako says, and kisses Kravitz’s cheek. “You did so good for me,” Taako says. “So very good.” 

Kravitz groans. “You can’t keep _doing_ that unless you want me to fuck you again.” 

“Later, baby,” Taako says. He twists around, trying to pull up the covers around them. “Later, I for one am going to ride you until you can’t remember your name. For now, I think I need another nap.” 

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” Kravitz says. “I love you.” 

Taako grins as he nestles up into Kravitz, burying his face in his chest. Kravitz wraps one arm around him and tugs the covers up around Taako’s shoulders before wrapping his free arm around Taako as well. 

Taako hums happily into Kravitz’s chest. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
